transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Babe Off Blitzes
Triggerhappy says, "Soooo..." Triggerhappy says, "Blast Off. Did you get Blurr's head?" Blast Off says, "No. ...It would be terribly messy anyway." Triggerhappy says, "Oh yeah, that's right--you can't STAND anything getting you dirty." Blast Off says, "I did try, however. I followed orders- but Fortress Maximus was not cooperating. A shame." Triggerhappy says, "Fortress Maximus?" Blast Off says, "Well..... No." Triggerhappy says, "Pffah!" Triggerhappy says, "Let me guess, he gave your aft a good whoopin'." Blast Off says, "He is here, too- he knocked Scorponok over and then he decided to keep me from my prize." Blast Off says, "Hmph." Blitzwing says, "Way to throw ole Scorpy under the bus, Babe Off." Blast Off says, "What? Are you implying that Scorponok is unable to handle himself in battle, Blitzwing?" Triggerhappy says, "Haha, mech, they say I'm bad. I thought -you- of all mechs would be smart enough not to try to take on an Autobot -fortress- by yourself." Blitzwing says, "While simultaneously absolving yourself from blame. Well played!" Blast Off says, "Well... I... I had my orders from Scorponok to retrieve his head. Do you really think I'd normally risk life and limb for some energon-dripping piece of slag?" Blitzwing says, "You mean like the rest of the Combaticons?" Blast Off says, "Vortex? Yes. Probably Brawl. Somehow I doubt Swindle would, unless he thought he could sell it. ....Which, come to think of it, I suppose some racing fan out there probably WOULD buy Blurr's head, wouldn't they?" Blitzwing says, "Evil Mantis Lady might." Blast Off says, "Well... she likes to eat. It's... not my preferred diet, but... I suppose everyone has to fuel somehow." Scorn says, "Again with the eating." Scorn exhasperated sigh. Blitzwing says, "I think she just found her next meal." Blast Off says, "If anyone IS going to keep Blurr's head, it shall be me!" Blitzwing says, "Kleptos." Blast Off says, "But it is, unfortunately, still attached to his body.... so it is a moot point anyway." Scorn says, "Yes, well, if you ever need an expert to remove and mount it properly, you know who to call." Blast Off says, "Let me repeat, however- I OFFLINED BLURR. Where's Onslaught? He needs to know." Blast Off says, "Uh... thanks, Scorn." Blitzwing says, "Probably somewhere not caring, like the rest of us." Scorn says, "Trust me, the price is well worth the quality of my work." Blast Off says, "Tsk! Easy for you to say, Blitzwing, since he usually runs circles around a mech like you. I am the only one who consistantly hits that Autofool... and now he'll have to think twice about taking me on. Heh." Blast Off says, "Yes, I was MAGNIFICENT!" Blitzwing says, "I am going to punch you in the face. Repeatedly." Blast Off says, "First you'd have to catch me. Good luck with that." Scorn says, "Ohoho, this should be fun." Blitzwing says, "Thanks. Not that I'll need it. See you soon." Blast Off says, "To ... celebrate my victory, right? ...How's beer sound?" Blitzwing says, "Oh, not so big now, are we? Gee, I hope Onslaught's plans don't call for a gestalt with two arms. I'm going to enjoying seeing the look on his face when he finds out his ace in the hole's been turned into an amputee." Blast Off says, "Uh... yes, I think beer sounds very good right now." Blitzwing says, "Though I'm sure he'll find a workaround. Way I hear it, all you were ever good for was scratching Bruticus' butt anyway." Blast Off says, "...Very funny, triplechanger. What that arm is good for is shooting impertinent fools like you. As always, I invite you to come find out for yourself! Vortex? Where are the others?" Vortex statics in, "Vortex here! I heard my name?" Blast Off says, "Where's Onslaught? Blitzwing wants a fight with Bruticus." Blast Off says, "Where are you, for that matter?" Vortex says, "I haven't seen him in a while. Is Blitzwing suffering some kind of cerebreal system problem? Surely, he knows that's suicidal." Blitzwing says, "It's nice to be reminded that your conceit and vanity comes with one hell of an insurance policy. Y'know, some of us made our reputations on our own. I don't mind reminding either one of you, personally." Blast Off says, "EXACTLY, Vortex! Perhaps we simply need to knock some sense into the poor mech. A friendly neighborhood realignment." Blitzwing says, "I'm waiting." Training Room - - Antarctica Ice Shelf This stark, spacious chamber is well-reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for a workout. The walls are sheathed in protective alloys that house sensors and cameras to project to the shielded monitors, allowing the combatants to observe their fight and progress. Off to the side are a few seats for spectators to observe the combatants and let out a cheer or two. Contents: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter Tiny Robotic Praying Mantis Vortex Blitzwing Training Drone - Trypticon Inside the belly of the Decepticon's base-mode-touting beast, Blitzwing presently occupies Trypticon's training facility. The triplechanger sits loosely across from the entrance, electron blade in one hand and a sharpening stone in the other. Scoring the edge of the weapon along the smooth-yet-rough surface of the disc repeatedly, Blitzwing slowly shapes the wicked sword into a fine tool made for dismemberment and ridicule. Blitzwing rests patiently, waiting, casually glancing up to the doorway across from him from time to time. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Blast Off strides in confidently. The Combaticon shuttle has just experienced a great triumph- the defeat of his arch-rival Blurr! (Yes, Ok, so he had lots of help... but he came in, shots connecting on the speedster -as usual, and then delivered the final blow.) So he's feeling like a true, mighty Combaticon warrior right now! Except... that Blitzwing does not seem to want to share in his glory.... no, the triplechanger seems determined to rain on his parade, and it's time to let Blitz know what he thinks of that. Still confident from his victory, he stops and gives Blitzwing an appraising look. "Time to see if you are as good as you say." Vortex casually walks in the door, looking side to side a moment in one of his most usual entrances to date--he didn't run in, fly in, didn't destroy anything or anyone in the process and simple steps through sanely and in a most appropriate manner. He streeeeeeeeetches his arms out over his head and tugs his blades out from behind his back and swings them around for a moment before resting them along his arms outwardly. "I thought I heard Blitzwing wasn't happy about your latest win. Jealous?" Triggerhappy should really be in medical. Especially after the beating he took at Ultra Magnus' hands on Cybertron the other cycle. But nooo, he'd heard Blitzwing was planning on beating the slag out of Blast Off, and he can't possibly let himself miss out on a good beating, no matter who is getting beaten! So he waltzes in, still looking like a wreck, yet somehow looking happy about it. Blitzwing lifts his chin slightly as his audio receptors catch faint clicks of metal on metal from down the hallway leading to the training room, and he can't help but allow a small smirk to curl on the edge of his lips. Blitzwing sits up squarely before resting his back on the bulkhead of the training room as the Combaticons enter, and the triplechanger regards Blast Off aloofy from down the bridge of his nose. From behind the crimson shade cast by his targetting visor, Blitzwing piques, a brow poised aloft in quizzical expression. "'Fraid you got the roles reversed here, Challenger. See, everyone knows how good I am. I call this a bubble-bursting exercise." Blitzwing chuckles, sub-spacing the sharpening stone before rising up to his full height, his own sword casually swinging around in large circles through easy rotations by possible by his robotic wrist. The triplechanger snorts in derision at Vortex, ignoring the question as he rolls his head and neck about his shoulders while stepping into the center of the arena. Blast Off watches Vortex join the room (surprisingly calmly, for once), and he nods to his teammate while moving to stand near his side. He tilts his head to look back at Blitzwing. "Why yes, it does appear that way, Vortex. In fact he has been informing me that he's going to wear US as his arms.... or was it that you were going to replace us as Bruticus' arms? Your story seems to change every time I hear it..." he pauses, then adds sarcastically, "And it never ceases to be oh-so-amusing every time." He notices Triggerhappy enter and exclaims, "I do hope you appreciate the work I had to do to drag your sorry carcass back here, Triggerhappy! ...And you were leaking EVERYwhere. Your cleaning bill is in the mail." Finally, he turns to Blitzwing again, looking up at the triplechanger. "Big words. You have yet to follow through on them." He also steps into the arena, bringing out his ionic blaster. Vortex nods with some satisfaction at the snort, "That sounds like a confirmation to me. He IS a little jealous, Blast Off. We must understand, he's got good reason for envy with a team like ours." He chuckles a bit, waving his blades around recklessly but calmly and artfully, managing not to hurt anyone yet--again, kind of surprising so far. Blitzwing's fingers tense and flex in succession along the hilt of his electron sabre as he sizes up both Combaticons in kind, oblivious to the Targetmaster's entry. The triplechanger's opposite hand reaches up to grasp at his over-sized gyroscopic rifle from the equipment rack that it has been mag-locked to upon his backside. With a smooth and fluid motion, Blitzwing tucks the stock of the weapon against his side while thumbing the safety offline. Weapons and systems diagnostics complete, Blitzwing lifts his chin, smiling at both Blast Off and Vortex with wolfish features, "So, which one of you ladies wants to paint the room first?" Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Triggerhappy doesn't stand there and size them up like Blitzwing does. Nope, he just shoots. No hesitation, not even to taunt or insult. Any excuse to shoot, any excuse at all! And since it looks like this fight has as good as gotten started, he might as well be the one to fire the first shots. Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Vortex with his Any Excuse (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy misses Blast Off with his Any Excuse (Full-Auto) Area attack! Blast Off shakes his head. "Blitzwing, have you already been partaking of the enerbeer? No ladies, no femmes here, no... "BABES"... just mech versus mech. Warriors all." Then he has to suddenly leap out of the way as Triggerhappy unleashes one of his volatile "outbursts". However, the shuttleformer uses the momentum to just keep going- and answers Blitzwing with a shot from his blaster as he circles, running quickly to the side and around the perimeter. Combat: Blast Off strikes Blitzwing with his Words Just Get in the Way attack! -1 Blast Off also yells over at Vortex: "Indeed! Let's remind him why he's jealous! Or play with Triggerhappy over there... he seems to feel left out." Blitzwing lifts a giant arm to shoulder the incoming volley from Blast Off entirely, gritting his teeth yet smiling all the same. "Blast Off it is," Blitzwing coolly remarks. The triplechanger focuses on the shuttle-con as he rounds the arena, but it almost costs him dearly. Catching the Targetmaster from just inside his peripheral vision, Blitzwing knocks stray laser fire away with his electron sabre with a groan. Once again, Triggerhappy reminds them all why he was never invited over to any slumber parties as a kid. "Not your fight, Targetmaster!" Blitzwing barks from over his shoulder as his boot-thrusters kick up and throttle him into retaliatory action, a sharp whistle of a pink-white arc cutting throught he air and toward Blast Off. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Blast Off with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Combat: Vortex sets his defense level to Neutral. Vortex twirls around at the unexpected attack, blocking it for Blast Off and taking on some minor damage, "Sneaky! I should have seen it coming but I didn't. Bravo, Triggerhappy! I can't stay mad at a brilliant surprise attack! Let me compliment you on a ---GLUE GUN ATTACK!" ;) Now he flips out. Combat: Vortex strikes Triggerhappy with his flypaper attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Triggerhappy's Agility! (Crippled) Blast Off runs to the side, but Blitzwing surprises him by catching up and cutting through his shoulder with a blazing scimitar, shattering the ceramic tiles in his heat shields. The Combaticon is halted with a jerk that sends him right towards the larger Con. Pushing himself away again rapidly, he transforms into his shuttle mode and rockets up towards the ceiling. "Lucky shot... see if you can catch up now!" He arcs back down and fires at Blitzwing. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle misses Blitzwing with his Catch Me if You Can attack! -4 Blitzwing rounds the perimeter of the arena bulkhead, coasting along a few meters above the floor upon plumes of white-hot boot-afterburner, twinkishly nimble for a Cybertronian so large. Generally, Blitzwing's speed affords him much in the way of superiority over his opponents, and this instance proves no different as he manages to avoid the sizzling laser lances that Blast Off lobs his way. Having kept tabs on the other two battling 'bots, Blitzwing takes note when Vortex fastens Triggerhappy in place with his patented glue gun. With a loud burst from his over-taxed feet-engines, the triplechanger aims to make use of the opportunity this turn of events has presented. Blitzwing shoots by Triggerhappy, grappling the mech by the shoulders as he passes overhead, and with a painful-looking twist, screams back after the shuttle-con, but not before bodily launching the Targetmaster at Blast Off. "Catch!" Combat: Blitzwing strikes Triggerhappy with his Two For The Price Of One (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing misses Space Shuttle with his Two For The Price Of One (Ruckus) Area attack! Triggerhappy is punched at Blast Off, but ends up slamming into a wall instead of Blitzwing's intended target. However, instead of grunting in pain, he just laughs like a maniac and transforms, flying straight at Vortex like the complete psychopath he is. Seriously though, he used to be a LOT worse. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Vortex with his CHARGE (Ram) attack! Vortex watches his dancing partner get launched, "HEY! Get back here!", putting his blades away behind his back before waving a fist at him. After he sees Triggerhappy get back up like a maniacle trooper and fly straight at him, he shouts back, "That's more like it!" and flies back with the crunching impact, landing with a satisfyingly painful sounding crash. He gets back up and transforms, taking to the air as well and chops the air forcefully as he ascends straight up, "Time to go vertical!" Combat: Vortex sets his defense level to Aggressive. Vortex transforms into his Black Hawk Helicopter mode. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his just do the twist attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter , making him less efficient. Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Space Shuttle misses his shot? He growls to himself... defeating the triplechanger won't be easy if he misses too often. And missing at ALL seems like too often to prideful sharpshooter. Suddenly Triggerhappy goes flying by, but the shuttle avoids the collision, circling to the right. "Bah. You'll have to do better than THAT, Blitzwing!" He comes down for another round of bombardments... "Why not simply acknowledge that I have EARNED the right to gloat a little? I defeated Blurr- no simple task. Most can't even HIT that autofool except for a lucky shot now and then. My sharpshooting skills offlined the annoying hovercar, and prevented any further damage he would have attempted." He watches Vortex perform a nice stunt out of the corner of his scanners. "Well done, Vortex!" Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blitzwing with his Let's Try This Aagin attack! -4 Triggerhappy enjoys that satisfying crash. It's like music to his audio receptors! But then Vortex's air attack knocks him off of his feet, although it provides him with with the perfect opportunity to retaliate. Thus, he whips out an air attack of his own, forcing a powerful blast of compressed air from his binary bond partner Blowpipe. Blitzwing purses his lips with a snap of his fingers in show of his personal disappointment as the Triggerhappy-projectile that he'd sent Blast Off's way goes wide of his intended target, crashing instead into the wall vice the annoyingly quick shuttle-con that he'd been aiming for. With a dejected grunt, Blitzwing's strong thrusters power him back into the air while he withdraws his weaponry, doing so just quickly enough to avoid becoming completely enveloped in the bombardment laser. The triplechanger's electron sabre shimmers before hissing and dimming to cold steel after accepting the majority of the damage. Glowering daggers at his current dance parter, Blitzwing spits his disgust while levelling his gryoscopic rifle at the tan-and-purple Combaticon. "I might... but I don't like the tone in your voice. Time to clip those wings, turbo-turkey." Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Compressed-Air Cannon attack! Combat: Triggerhappy uses up a charge on his Hand Pump booster pack! Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blitzwing misses Space Shuttle with his Gyro-Blaster Rifle attack! Black Hawk Helicopter takes a good hit from that last attack and begins bellowing a streak of smoke as he flies around, "I think I actually felt that one!" He dismisses it despite the severe damage and takes his shots! Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his emotional trauma attack! Space Shuttle bristles at the "turbo-turkey" remark. Blitzwing then fires off some shots and Blast Off can feel their heat zing by, but he rolls in time to avoid any damage. "Turbo-turkey, am I? Clip my wings? You want me down there so badly... here, your wish is granted!" The Combaticon shuttle- who in this form is slightly larger than Blitzwing for once- comes rocketing down full speed towards the triplechanger, attempting to ram him! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blitzwing with his Turkeys Are Big and they are HEAVY (Ram) attack! Blitzwing scowls as Blast Off once more manages to avoid his personal brand of punishment, at which point the titanic triplechanger throttles down to the ground and alights there easily. With a practiced fluidity, Blitzwing cracks open the stock of his rifle and ejects the spent gryo-round's casing with a grunt before holstering the rifle, mulling his options over in the process. Blitzwing glances up just in time to see the space shuttle careening at him, but at that point evading the strike is hopeless. Blitzwing grunts sharply as Blast Off crashes into him, crumpling armor and casting him aside like trash. With a huff, the triplechanger shudders and rotates, slamming down onto the arena floor in the menacing guise of a German main battle tank, the primary weapon of which instantly drawing a bead on the shuttle-con as it passes him overhead. The tank's robust diesel engine thrums to life and lurches Blitzwing after his charge, tank barrel rotating about in an attempt to maintain a targetting solution lock on Blast Off while internal machinery diligently readies delivery systems. Once the payload has been seated flush in the firing chamber, the triplechanger wastes no time in sending the 125mm slug down range. "I forgot how much you like to talk." *THOOM!* Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 2A6M misses Space Shuttle with his 125mm Cannon attack! Triggerhappy takes another shot from Vortex, and looks ten times worse than he did when he came in, which was already pretty bad. At this point, he starts firing randomly. Again. After which, he suddenly stasis locks, landing motionless on the floor. The medics will most likely have to drag him back to the repair bay again later... Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy's Have Gun Have Fun attack on Space Shuttle goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy misses Black Hawk Helicopter with his Have Gun Have Fun (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy's Have Gun Have Fun attack on Black Hawk Helicopter goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Have Gun Have Fun (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy uses up a charge on his Hand Pump booster pack! Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Triggerhappy's Have Gun Have Fun attack on Leopard 2A6M goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Black Hawk Helicopter with his Have Gun Have Fun (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Black Hawk Helicopter falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Triggerhappy damages himself. Combat: Triggerhappy falls to the ground, unconscious. Space Shuttle feels a satisfying crunch of triplechanger armor buckling across his fuselage, then shifts elevons and hightails it out of easy arms-reach before the other Con can retaliate. He evades the 125 mm slugs the tank sends his way, almost twirling in the air as he does so- and he avoids Triggerhappy's attack as well. "Well, I can hardly be blamed if I enjoy expounding upon my successes! And it appears this will be one more success to add to a succession of them!" The shuttle's reverie is rudely interrupted, however, byt the sight of his teammate being knocked out by Triggerhappy's final shots. "Vortex!" He circles around... but Vortex does indeed seem to be out like a light. At least it's the training room, and nothing is permanent here. Still- this now means he's alone with Blitzwing- mano a mano... or mecho a mecho, whatever. WELL. Blitzwing can't aim very well, anyway, right? Ha ha ha! "Blitzwing, your aim is about on par with the Autobots... or Triggerhappy. Perhaps I should sign you up for the shooting lessons I am intending to give Misfire sometime?" Blast Off, so helpful. He circles overhead, charges weapons. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Leopard 2A6M 's external speaker crackles, "Only if you play the practice dummy, Babe Off. Ha ha." Blitzwing's jovial tone belies the frustration underneath, but not that he'd ever admit it to the Combaticon. The tank barrel rocks with recoil, but none of the rounds that he fires find their way into the shuttle's hide. Blitzwing shifts forms again, taking off into the air to meet the Combaticon on his own terms, but not before running over the limp body of Vortex in the process. Blitzwing streaks off after the shuttle, weapon canard sliding open smoothly to reveal an overgrown missile that drops into free fall briefly before chasing after Blast Off with a supersonic shriek. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Space Shuttle with his Concussion Missile attack! Space Shuttle is less than pleased to see the triplechanger run over his teammate, and even less pleased when the missiles Blitzwing sends his way connect, despite his best efforts to evade them. Tearing into his fuselage and tailfin, they rock the shuttle and he begins to lose control, careening towards a wall. Transforming, he engages thrusters on the rockets in his feet and avoids a collision, powering up and away from the wall to bring out his ionic blaster and sends some rapid ion-charged shots Blitzwing's way. "You play the Comedian, as always.... but perhaps this will scramble your systems! Now that's something *I'd* find quite amusing!" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his This is Bad Comedy attack! MiG-25PD Foxbat-E laughs, a deep and throaty rasp of delight, as the missile blossoms beautifully on Combaticon skin. The MiG banks sharply and wheels back toward the Combaticon, spearing the ground like a lawn dart and only upending into robot mode moments before pancaking upon the surface. Blitzwing draws his electron sabre quickly, stalking after Blast Off with murder in his optics. The weapon refuses to charge, having born the brunt of the shuttle-con's orbital assault from earlier - but the edge is still as sharp as ever. Blitzwing shoulder's the ionic charges fully, the force of each blast digging into his thick armor and leaving a nasty mark. Fighting through the pain and working around the extensive damage that's been done to his systems, Blitzwing decides that this charade has gone on long enough, and means to end it quickly. Before he himself is ended. The triplechanger lunges after Blast Off, razor-sharp blade singing through the air as it attempts to cleave him in twain. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blitzwing misses Blast Off with his Blast Off Half Off (Punch) attack! Blast Off has been having a very good day for once, and he is brim to the rim with cocksure confidence. Having his teammate here was probably also another booster, though sadly Vortex is not currently awake to share this experience with him anymore. Who knows, maybe Harrow's pills are working on him, too. The Combaticon watches Blitzwing lunge at him, but waits until JUST the right moment, then springs up and out of reach at the very last possible moment. "Oh! SO CLOSE TOO, BLITZWING!" He hovers in mid-air, inwardly smirking. He's feeling quite the smart-alec right now. "So close, but what do the fleshlings say? No cigar!" He fires off a few more rounds at the triplechanger, circling overhead. "I appreciate the exercise, though. Perhaps we can try this again when you are a little less... smashed? And perhaps there will be a few less quips about combiner arms in the future, no?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Blitzwing with his EGO-BLAST attack! -1 Blitzwing cleaves nothing but air, blade cutting deep into the arena floor. With a hard tug, Blitzwing whips about even as his backside is lit up by the diminutive, nimble Combaticon. The triplechanger growls all the way, mean and pissed - up until the point that Blast Off mentions cigars. Almost instantaneously, Blitzwing sheathes his weapon, trading it instead for a jumbo-sized cygar, which he lights with a lighter-tool that springs from a finger tip. Blitzwing takes a long drag, blowing a perfectly formed smoke circle around Blast Off's face. "Or when I get my weapons back from the armory. These knock-offs ain't worth the plastic they're made out of. And no - you're going to have to deal with my particular brand of 'professionalism'. You can exit through the roof, just so you know. I don't think the doorway's big enough for your head right now." Blitzwing laughs and walks away. Combat: Blitzwing begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blast Off and Training Drone - Trypticon Scorn leaves to the Troop Quarters to the west. Scorn has left. Blast Off pulls up, still hovering in midair. He doesn't bother sweeping aside the smoke. No- smoke and fire and chaos are just fine right now. He's a SLAGGING COMBATICON, and today he's really felt like it, too. He stops short of pounding on his chest, however, and simply watches with glittering, violet-gray optics as Blitzwing retreats. Still spoiling for a fight, he is almost tempted to shoot the triplechanger in the back... but the "civilized" part of his nature stops him. ...For now. But Blitzwing may be correct... the shuttle's ego threatens to dwarf its host if he doesn't watch it. But he has defeated Blurr and sent Blitzwing packing.... life is certainly excellent today! He lands and heads over to Vortex to reset his teammate and head out too. Triggerhappy is left where he lies. Combat: Vortex resets himself.